creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creepymaster82
"team" fortress 2 Its a normal summer for a gamer mostly me, staying up and enjoying a can of coke and staying up til I pass out. I mostly play Team Fortress 2 on my own server which is popular. I always Noclip and find hidden secrets on my server and this is one I may be scared forever by... This was a chat to activate this by me and my friend... Me: hey! Friend: sup Freind: wanna know this horrific glitch on Tf2? Me: sure! At this point I thought he was joking... Freind: okay, this is how it goes, play as Scout and equip the Sandman, Bonk drink, and the Force-a-nature. This has to be on 2Fort by the way, Hit a ball 6 times, drink the Bonk 6 times, and shoot the Force 6 times making 666. Me: Yeah right... Friend: just try it it'll teleport you to the glitch for some reason like it was made into it Me: fine... So a minute later I loaded Team fortress 2 and equiped these items which I already had from trades. I knew it was going to be gory since my friend said it was 'Horrific' I got on my server which had 2fort as its map at 9:07 time left so I had time to do it. I got to a resupply station and hit the ball 6 times, Drank Bonk 6 times, and shot the Force 6 times. After the 6th shot my game closed thinking I hit the esc button to close it my mistake since I wasn't looking at my keyboard it opened again by itself with and image to horrific, I sreamed like a little girl... It was the Red team eating eachother... I couldn't close it, it would have an error sign saying 'ERROR YOU ARE NEXT' When I closed the error sign the teams cold dead stare and bloodied faces were facing at me walking slowly at me... after they came to my face, they opened their mouths and I saw thier razor-shared teeth that could rip through flesh easily. They lunged towards me and the game closed. I turned off my Laptop and turned it on again to see my Team Fortress 2 is now named 'Good Game...' I got on steam and talked to my friend on there and asked him about it he said this "so you tried the glitch huh? well you opened a portal to hell since you did 666 after all. I hope you sleep well in hell" After that I was freightend by that message. It was 6 AM and I was extreamly tired so I want to my bad and fell asleep, I left my computer on like a dumbass and later to wake up with an image on the glitch again but it wasn't an image... it was happening... I tried to hide but I couldn't move an inch. I looked above me and saw my hands were bleeding and tied together. My legs were very numb, I looked at them and saw they were gone... I couldnt scream, my mouth was gagged so when I screamed for help it was muffled, 'they' turned around and held rusted and bloodied knifes in their hands, i voilently shaked and shaked tryin to get out. 'They' came close seeing their bloodied faces closer and closer... the scout was first, he cut off my eye lids so I can see, he or it... ran the knife through my stomache. I woke up to see my slobber all over my right cheek and keyboard just to see my friend say 'well you tried the glitch huh? How was it xD if I was there i would have laughed to see your reaction' instead of what I say before. I must have been very tried to see that. Dont try that glitch and you'll be fine. I deleted my game and never looked at Tf2 stuff again after what my friend did to me...Creepymaster82 (talk) 15:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creepymaster82 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC)